Kiss of Death
by Malew
Summary: [Kagami x Ghost!Kuroko. AU]. Kagami visita el pueblo en el que vivió durante su infancia. Allí, además de reencontrarse con sus amigos, descubre que la casa que tanto había robado su atención durante su niñez había sido consumida por las llamas hace un par de veranos. Ingresar por un reto y poner en duda su valentía al enfrentarse con un espíritu, no parecía ser una opción...
1. Intro

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Introducción**

La pelota rebotó en el suelo: una, dos, tres veces. El chico pelirrojo, de no más de once años, sostenía la esfera en sus manos y escrutaba de arriba abajo los movimientos de sus contrincantes. El típico calor veraniego parecía recaer sobre sí como una pesada losa sobre sus espaldas. Una brillante gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, al tiempo que expulsaba el aire de sus pulmones por la boca, casi en un suspiro. Unos pasos más adelante, el chico moreno de cabello azul se disponía a marcarle con una gran y brillante sonrisa desafiante en su rostro. Tatsuya, que formaba parte de su equipo, bloqueaba los movimientos del pequeño Kise, que esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar. Kagami picó de nuevo y retrocedió, examinando las posibilidades. No lo pensó mucho, después de todo, su naturaleza era netamente instinto. Aprovechó la distracción de Aomine para esquivar su intento de robarle el balón y corrió en dirección a la canasta, consciente de estar siendo perseguido por sus compañeros. La pasión, la emoción del baloncesto impulsaban el movimiento de sus pies. Aprovechó el momento para hacer su tan afamado tiro en suspensión, rezando para que la pelota entrase a pesar de la presión que sus dos contrincantes estaban provocando; no obstante, las suplicas fueron insuficientes. La pelota dibujó un redondel en el aro dos veces y luego cayó con fuerza al piso de cemento, picando frente a los ojos del pelirrojo, que bufó con molestia. Había fallado patéticamente, a su parecer.

—La próxima será… o quizás no —murmuró el moreno de forma burlona, que sonreía victorioso a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Vamos a descansar un poco.

Kagami aceptó con un asentimiento, ignorando el primer comentario, y trotó hacia un costado de la cancha para rodar por el césped húmedo en busca de la relajar sus músculos. Se trataba de un muchacho enérgico, mas luego de jugar durante prácticamente dos horas, esa definición desaparecía como su apetito cuando su madre le servía _nattou_ *.

Tatsuya, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, se recostó a su lado, tendiéndole una botella de agua en silencio. Kagami agradeció con una enorme sonrisa el gesto, para luego dar un largo trago casi con desesperación. El tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos jugando al baloncesto en la simple cancha era algo que realmente disfrutaba, pues todos ellos adoraban aquel deporte tanto como él. Se sentía agradecido de haberles encontrado.

— ¡Kagamicchi, piensa rápido! —La escandalosa voz del rubio y aquel estúpido apodo logró hacer que se incorporara debidamente; justo en el momento en que, al despegar sus labios de la botella, la trayectoria del balón lanzado por su amigo, acababa justo en sus narices. El golpe logró que la pelota volara lejos, por los aires, y que su nariz se manchase del líquido rojo escarlata.

— ¡Mierda, Kise! —Espetó, con sumo rencor y gruñido, frunciendo el ceño. Aomine se carcajeaba a un lado del nombrado, agarrándose el estómago. El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada, limpiándose la nariz con la misma camiseta que llevaba y puesta y que, para su mala suerte, era de color blanco.

— ¡Te dije que pensaras rápido, Kagamicchi! ¡No es mi culpa! —Se defendió el rubio, alzando sus manos con fingida inocencia. Quiso estrangularlo. La nariz le dolía horrorosamente, pero a no ser que quisiera llevarse un repertorio de burlas por parte del moreno, no iba a demostrarlo.

— ¡Eh, Bakagami, más te vale que vayas a por mí pelota! —Anunció Aomine, y Kagami no tuvo tiempo de contradecirle. Para colmo, ahora le exigían que fuese en busca de aquel misil asesino. Chasqueó su lengua murmurando insultos indescifrables y no recomendados para un muchacho de su edad; era lo suficiente listo como para no contradecir a su amigo (y némesis) cuando involucraba algún objeto de su pertenencia.

Rechistando, le tendió nuevamente la botella a Tatsuya –que, a pesar de su típica expresión indescifrable, le observaba con preocupación– y se puso de pie, restregando su nariz contra el reverso de su palma. Para su desgracia, el balón había ido más allá de su campo de visión, y probablemente se encontraba…

—Allí, en la casa de los Akashi —Señaló Kise, con su dedo índice. La casa de la familia Akashi era una gran casa, diferente a las demás en el pueblo. Era la más lujosa y también la más grande; tanto así que en ocasiones muchos la habían denominado «la mansión» del pueblo. Kagami no recordaba haber entrado allí jamás, a pesar de que el lugar en donde vivía se trataba de uno pequeño y aburrido.

— ¡ _No me jodas_ , esos tipos son aterradores! —protestó el pelirrojo. Los Akashi tenían fama de ser fríos y conservadores, demasiado exigentes con los demás e incluso con su propio hijo, a quien ninguno de sus amigos ni él habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Bakagami? —Se mofó el muchacho de ojos azules—. De todas formas, ellos no están este verano. De seguro están de vacaciones en Europa o algo… —replicó Aomine—. Pero mis padres dijeron que hay otra familia cuidando la casa. ¡No seas _gallina_!

Como si aquel apodo hubiese movido algo dentro del pelirrojo, nuevamente frunció el ceño y les dio la espalda a sus amigos, corriendo en dirección a la casa apresuradamente. Nadie, nadie llamaba _gallina_ a Kagami Taiga y tenía razones para afirmarlo.

Desde cerca, la casa se veía incluso más grande y más bonita con sus paredes color durazno y su jardín cuidadosamente arreglado. Kagami solo tenía que saltar la verja e ir por la pelota, sin que los cuidadores le descubrieran. Así de simple. Era mucho más fácil que tocar y el timbre y esperar. Además, con sus once años, era uno de los chicos más altos en la escuela y era una ventaja para su hazaña. Sin más rodeos, colocó su pie en el enrejado de hierro y se impulsó hasta quedar parado en él; luego viró su cuerpo sosteniéndose y, finalmente, logró posar su calzado en el interior de la propiedad.

— ¿Sabes que no debes entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso?

La inesperada y tranquila voz a sus espaldas logró que el corazón de Kagami diera un tumbo y éste perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas y soltando un quejido de sorpresa y dolor. Al abrir los ojos, su campo de visión se vio interrumpido por la figura de un muchacho que aparentaba su misma edad. Kagami se incorporó rápidamente y volteó en su dirección. El muchachito sostenía el anarjado balón que había perdido, y sus ojos celestes, al igual que su cabello y el mismísimo cielo, le observaban con curiosidad.

— ¡Yo… perdón! ¡No quería…! —Las impulsivas excusas se ahogaron en sus labios y atinó a señalar el balón que el otro niño sostenía—. Buscaba eso… —optó por susurrar, sintiéndose terriblemente torpe.

Sin más vueltas, el contrario le tendió el objeto en cuestión sin decir más y Taiga lo aceptó, esbozando una sonrisa abochornada: «Gracias», susurró el pelirrojo y, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Se quedó quieto y en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el extraño y menudo muchacho volvió a hablar:

— ¿Te duele? —Y esta vez, era el dedo ajeno el que señalaba su nariz. Kagami no supo qué decir exactamente, así que simplemente asintió, observando como el chico retiraba un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y se lo ofrecía. Lo tomó con sorpresa. —Puedes quedártelo.

—G... gracias. —Se aclaró la garganta, cogiendo aire por los pulmones furiosamente, y ganándose una mirada extrañada del pequeño y pálido muchacho—. ¡Gracias! Y… Err… ¡Hasta luego! —Efusivamente, el pelirrojo se despidió, con el pañuelo en una mano y el balón bajo su brazo, volviendo a saltar la verja con dificultad.

Corrió, sin volver a mirar atrás, pues sabía que ese raro niño continuaba observándole con sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

Kagami llegó a su casa pasadas las seis de la tarde, sucio y desgreñado. Dejó el calzado deportivo en la entrada y corrió hacia la sala, para subir las escaleras, darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, no imaginó encontrarse a sus padres esperándolo. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada de preocupación, desde el sofá, y abrieron un hueco entre ellos indicándole que se sentara. Era una situación extraña: especialmente porque su padre se encontraba allí cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba trabajando fuera, en la ciudad, y solo llegaba muy tarde por la noche.

—Taiga, cariño, queremos hablar contigo —Murmuró su madre, ignorando el estado de la ropa de su único hijo sorpresivamente. Kagami tomó asiento, verdaderamente preocupado. Sus padres rara vez tenían algo que decirle, y eso solo significaba alguna mala noticia.

— ¿Hice algo malo o…? —Preguntó, pero fue interrumpido por la grave voz de su padre.

—No, no es eso —dijo, para el alivio del pelirrojo—. Ocurre que me ascendieron a un mejor puesto en el trabajo…

Kagami arqueó una ceja ante la inconclusa respuesta de su padre, sin llegar a comprender exactamente qué tenía que ver él con eso. Era grandioso, pero, ¿en qué le afectaba para que le comunicaran la noticia de aquella forma? El pelirrojo sintió el cálido tacto que brindaba la mano de su madre sobre su espalda y se volteó hacia ella.

—Taiga, nos mudaremos a Tokio. ¿No es fantástico? —Anunció finalmente la mujer, con el entusiasmo floreciendo detrás de los chispeantes ojos negros, enmarcados por el rojo y ondeante cabello. Kagami se mantuvo en silencio, procesando lo que era la peor noticia que había querido oír:

No había nada peor para él que alejarse de sus amigos, abandonar su hogar y sus recuerdos allí. Pero ningún berrinche infantil logró librarle del destino. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, los momentos felices que había tenido con sus amigos se opacaron, dejándole con el amargo saber de que ese verano sería el último que pasaría con ellos por un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

* _Nattou_ : "El nattou, es un alimento muy nutritivo, con grasas, vitaminas y minerales que protegen nuestra salud. Tiene una textura muy pegajosa, su sabor es...horrible, y su olor es algo parecido al queso roquefort... o tal vez peor". En resumen: es un plato típico de los japoneses que, muchos consideran, _sabe mal_.

* * *

Regreso desde las profundidades de mi bloqueo con un fic de este fandom al que ingresé hace poco de manera definitiva. Nunca había escrito un fic similar, pero personalmente creo que la trama promete mucho y espero no decepcionar a quien me lea.

Si tienen alguna opinión acerca de, o algún comentario, no duden en dejármelo... son absolutamente bienvenidos. ;u;

 _See you soon~_


	2. Chapter 1 -

El moderno dragón de metal se detuvo frente a la estación de trenes del pueblo con un sonido insoportable, abandonando a los aventurados viajeros a su suerte, para continuar con su sendero de vías que se perdía en el horizonte.

Entre el pequeño grupo de personas que se hallaban en el tren, una frondosa cabellera pelirroja asomaba como queriendo llamar la atención. Se trataba de un muchacho alto, _muy alto_ , de gran contextura, que una vez fuera dio un vistazo a su alrededor con lo que parecía ser nostalgia grabada en sus ojos.

Allí, en el solitario lugar, el ambiente denotaba la calidez y serena jovialidad típica del verano de una forma mucho más disimulada. De no ser por las pocas personas que deambulaban por allí, ningún forastero dudaría si se le daba la definición de «poblado fantasma».

Pero Kagami Taiga no era un extraño en aquel lugar, y sabía que el silencio era común en un día domingo como aquel. Luego de cinco años, había regresado durante su última semana de vacaciones al que era su pueblo natal. Lugar que le había visto nacer y crecer, radiante como el sol en los días más plenos de la canícula. El mismo donde había conocido a sus amigos de toda la vida y con quienes sus lazos no habían perdido la fuerza inicial a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado separados.

El muchacho de piel bronceada avanzó hacia el interior de la estación, verificando la hora en el gran y viejo reloj de hierro. Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Kagami suspiró con alivio y reafirmó el bolso sobre su hombro; luego, se encaminó hasta detenerse frente al teléfono público para realizar un llamado a la familia Himuro, quienes irían a buscarle en su coche como habían acordado.

Los acontecimientos habían llevado a los tres muchachos a reunirse en aquel punto intermedio, luego de haberse puesto en contacto a través de internet. Al igual que el pelirrojo, sus amigos habían trazado camino separados en busca de oportunidades más variadas, lejos de aquel lugar. El único que mantenía una especial conexión con el pueblo era Tatsuya, ya que allí residían sus abuelos. Había tenido oportunidad de verse con ellos anteriormente, tanto en los intercolegiales deportivos que realizaban las escuelas, como fuera de estos, pero tenía la latente corazonada de que esta ocasión sería diferente.

Kagami colgó el aparato telefónico y contempló su alrededor nuevamente, en busca de alguna figura que resultara familiar, pero no halló nada. Sólo le quedaba atravesar el establecimiento de la estación para esperar que le recogieran, sentado en uno de los bancos; y así lo hizo, dejándose caer sobre uno de ellos estrepitosamente. Lo había planeado todo con precipitación y sólo había llegado a acordar que dormiría en la misma pensión que Kise y Aomine. Quería creer que tenía el dinero suficiente como para aguantar una semana sin tener que recurrir a opciones desesperadas. Masajeó la parte baja de su nuca para liberarse del entumecimiento; los asientos del tren eran incómodos para él.

— ¿Llorando en soledad, _Bakagami_?

La arrogancia centelleó en cada una de las palabras de aquel sujeto. Kagami volteó de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa casi fraternal, y levantándose de su asiento de inmediato, dejando abandonado su cargamento allí.

—El único que llorará aquí serás tú, _Ahomine…_ cuando vuelva a ganarte en la cancha —desafió, como si aquella burla se tratase de un código personal que sólo ambos podían comprender. Sin más rodeos, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que sólo se detuvo cuando las palmadas de Aomine en la espalda del pelirrojo fueron demasiado fuertes.

— ¡Se la pasan bien sin nosotros! ¡ _Kagamicchi, Aominecchi_ , crueles! —Kise lloriqueó, acercándose a sus amigos para lanzarse sobre ellos en un nuevo abrazo que fue instantáneamente rechazado, pues era considerado un arma mortal ya que nadie quería someterse a él.

—Diría que es un placer verte, Kise, pero… —El moreno calló, dando por hecha la oración. Kise hizo un mohín.

— _¡Hidoi!_ ¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan malo conmigo, Aominecchi? —Esta vez, un sonido parecido a un sollozo escapó del rubio.

—…Nah.

Kagami bufó forzosamente, pareciendo fastidiado a pesar de estar, en realidad, divertido. Había esperado esa escena: los reproches de Kise y las burlas de Aomine. Más allá, Tatsuya, el menudo joven azabache, se acercaba desde la misma dirección en que había aparecido el rubio recientemente. Había bajado de un auto que se hallaba aparcado en la esquina, esperando. ¿Cuándo había aparecido? Apenas se había distraído y ya habían llegado. Ignoró la discusión de sus otros amigos a sus espaldas.

—Taiga —dijo, tendiéndole su puño en forma de saludo. El pelirrojo imitó aquel gesto, golpeando sus nudillos mutuamente.

—Tatsuya —Replicó, volviendo a cargarse el bolso al hombro—. Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Qué me cuentas?

Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. No fue suficiente para el más alto, que le lanzó un reproche con la mirada.

—No me quejo. Supongo que pasar todo el verano en este lugar no saca mi mejor parte, así que no pidas mucho —dijo, e hizo una pausa antes de formular la próxima pregunta—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues en pie con entrar a Seirin? Escuché que a duras penas lograron abrir el club de básquet el año pasado.

Kagami resopló. Le había mencionado el instituto al que ingresaría, una vez finalizadas sus vacaciones, pero había sido un comentario sin profundizar. El instituto había abierto sus puertas hacía apenas un año, así que no se habían especializado en ningún área aún.

—De todas formas me dijeron que hay buenos jugadores. Además, yo voy a estar ahí… Y competiremos, ¿no? Voy a ganarte, recuérdalo —No desaprovechó la oportunidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si se tratase de un infante al que le proponían un paseo. Himuro rodó los ojos.

— _¡Hey!_ —Aomine gritó, de pronto, captando la atención de ambos muchachos y de un par de personas que caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la estación. Kagami dio por sentado que su discusión con Kise había acabado—. ¿Planean perder más tiempo o qué? ¡Vayamos a dejar el equipaje y luego… juguemos!

Por supuesto, ninguno pudo negar la proposición del moreno, quién les contagió la sonrisa y avivó sus ganas de jugar.

...

Los colores del cielo se mezclaban en una paleta de tonos anaranjados y rosáceos, comunicando la cercana llegada del ocaso. Una vez hubieron dejado sus pertenencias en el edificio donde se hospedarían, tomaron un aperitivo y salieron disparados en dirección a la cancha de juego, arremetiendo contra la tranquilidad del pueblo con sus gritos joviales.

El lugar lucía mucho más descuidado de lo que Kagami recodaba, a pesar de no ser alguien realmente detallista. Pero no logró darle demasiada importancia: el improvisado partido acababa de comenzar y el sonido del balón golpeando contra el suelo intensificó la necesidad de sentir el material de la esfera en sus manos, saltar y correr en dirección a la canasta.

Luego de meses, las mejoras en las habilidades de sus amigos eran notorias. En su velocidad, los saltos e incluso la técnica. La pasión por el básquet que cada uno llevaba consigo no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, a todos les faltaba por mejorar en varios aspectos. A Aomine, por ejemplo, aún le costaba trabajar en equipo, a pesar de que sus habilidades superaban las expectativas de cualquiera.

Pasados aproximadamente unos treinta minutos, acordaron hacer una pausa para descansar los músculos y refrescarse. A pesar del esfuerzo en aquel reñido partido, su equipo con Kise quedó por debajo del de Tatsuya y Aomine por seis puntos. Se habían enfrascado lo suficiente en el juego como para desapercibir los primeros tonos violetas del cielo y la pequeña disminución en la temperatura, que anunciaba la lenta llegada de la noche. Pero eso no era todo, sino que el viento arrastraba consigo esponjosas nubes ennegrecidas, para la desgracia de los muchachos. Taiga apartó la vista del cielo y observó nuevamente a sus compañeros, que parecían no haberse percatado de lo que él sí.

Tatsuya, sentado en el suelo, sencillamente observaba la botella de agua en sus manos, tan silencioso como de costumbre. En cambio, el moreno se encontraba recostado en el suelo quejándose de que jamás encontraría un rival digno. Kise y él eran los únicos que se mantenían de pie.

—Eeh… Creo recordar que esa casa se veía menos deteriorada, ¿o no?

No tan sorpresivamente, quien había tomado la palabra era el muchacho rubio, manteniendo su mirada firme en la estructura vecina a la cancha. Taiga recorrió la trayectoria de su mirada, sorprendiéndose ante la vista. La gran casa que había sido el orgullo de los albañiles del pueblo durante su niñez, había adquirido un estado deplorable. Las malezas habían cubierto gran parte de lo que había sido la verja, y las paredes, a simple vista, parecían haber sido abrazadas por el calor. Le sorprendió que aún se mantuviese en pie, a pesar de todo el daño que aparentaba.

El azabache alzó su mirada gacha, a sabiendas que aquella frase se dirigía a él, pues era el único entre ellos que estaba al corriente de lo que ocurría en el pueblo. Atinó a encogerse de hombros y resoplar.

—Ah, eso _._ La casa se incendió hace tiempo… ¿Uno, dos años? No lo recuerdo. Creo que fue por el hogar a leña de la sala, o algo así oí. La verdad es que mis abuelos no especificaron mucho —Nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatillas, sintiendo la atención de tres pares de ojos clavándose en su cuerpo—. De lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que una familia estaba dentro. Unos empleados, verdad es que no lograron apagarlo a tiempo, así que…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! —Aomine, que se había incorporado al escuchar el chismerío, lucía realmente entusiasmado; más de lo que hubiesen esperado—. ¿¡Estás diciendo que hay una casa abandonada, donde murieron personas, y nosotros no estamos allí dentro?!

Inmediatamente, una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kagami, sospechando de las intenciones ajenas.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, _Ahomine_! —amenazó, alzando su dedo índice en dirección al susodicho, que esbozó una sonrisa casi macabra a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taiga? —Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, incriminándole con aquellos irises azules—. ¿Te da _miedo_?

Un rotundo pero mentiroso «no» se ahogó en los labios del pelirrojo en el momento en que Kise abrió su boca para hablar, interrumpiéndolo. Como siempre, se entrometía. Chasqueó su lengua con inmaduro desdén.

—Por mi está bien, _Aominecchi_. ¡Sería divertido ir a ver!

Y, para colmo, aceptaba la estúpida idea de su soberbio némesis. Kagami deseó darle una patada, pero no lo hizo, tranquilizándose con un pensamiento en mente: _«alguien más lo hará por ti algún día, Taiga. No desesperes»._

— ¡Mira, apuesto a que Kagami es el único cobarde aquí! ¿Qué opinas tú sobre ir, Tatsuya? —Ahora mismo, el expectante moreno y el rubio, presionaban por una respuesta afirmativa del azabache.

—Me da igual, pero si nos encuentran… _ustedes me obligaron_ —alegó, poniéndose finalmente de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones deportivos. Los tres muchachos se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo con una expresión diferente en cada uno. Aomine, enfrentándolo a un reto. Kise, con la estúpida esperanza de divertirse. Y Tatsuya, indescifrable como siempre, parecía querer transmitir que tampoco lo consideraba una buena idea, por sus propias razones. Al encontrarse en una encrucijada, Kagami solo atinó a suspirar, derrotado.

— ¡Bien! Vamos antes de que comience a llover.

...

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse rebotó como un eco en las paredes, justo en el momento en que cuatro adolescentes curiosos se abrían paso al interior de la estructura. La entrada trasera había sido la primera opción y la más acertada; no obstante, el imprudente hecho de que nadie hubiese colocado una traba para cualquier visitante les dejaba en un estado de intranquilidad. Kagami se dijo que el más grande peligro al que podían enfrentarse era a alguna clase de vagabundo usando aquella deprimente casa como lugar de refugio y avanzó con firmeza.

La primera habitación parecía tratarse de una cocina donde Kise, supuso en voz alta, trabajaban los empleados de la familia Akashi cuando ellos decidían apartarse de los ruidos de la metrópoli en verano, buscando un poco de paz. Aomine fue el primero en revisar los cajones y estanterías, seguido por el rubio. El pelirrojo sencillamente se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando.

—Algunas personas del pueblo dicen que el señor Akashi ordenó que dejaran todo como se encontraba y solo retiraran lo necesario y lo inservible —comentó el azabache, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con actitud desinteresada.

Tenía sentido. Algunos muebles, a pesar de no haber sido arruinados por el fuego totalmente, continuaban en un punto fijo. Nadie los había movido ni retirado del edificio. Kagami sintió una electricidad inquietante recorrer su columna al imaginar que la familia fallecida los había usado con anterioridad.

—Eh, ¡a que no adivinan quien soy!

Aomine, tras su inspección en una de las mesadas, se volteó, sosteniendo dos tenedores de modo en que los dientes de estos quedaran a la altura de sus cejas. Hizo una mueca tonta.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —chilló Kise, deshaciéndose en risotadas que al pelirrojo no le hicieron ni la más mínima gracia. De hecho, gruñó y se aproximó a ambos con la intención de darles una colleja. Y lo hizo, justo en el momento en que un trueno hacía vibrar el ambiente. Afuera, las primeras chispas de lluvia caían con parsimonia.

— ¡Eek! …Pero, _Kagamicchi_ , de verdad deberías hacer algo con tus cejas… —murmuró infantilmente, sobándose la nuca.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Kise!

—Chicos… ¿Qué tal si avanzamos? —propuso Tatsuya, ojeando la riña del dúo. De inmediato, y al verse una aceptación colectiva, se pusieron en marcha.

La puerta de la cocina daba paso a un pasillo angosto, que desembocaba en el no-muy-llamativo comedor; lugar donde no se detuvieron por mucho tiempo, pues Aomine no encontraba nada de interés. Por consiguiente, avanzaron hacia la próxima habitación: la sala de estar. Las paredes allí lucían aún peor que las del exterior. En el lugar donde había estado el hogar a leña, el avance de las llamas era evidente y escalofriante. Había mucho que decir, pero nadie habló. Ni siquiera Aomine, que parecía ser el más entusiasmado con la idea. Kagami se limitó a observar, avanzando en conjunto y sin animarse a apartarse del grupo totalmente. Las escaleras que guiaban a la siguiente planta estaban inhabilitadas. Definitivamente en un futuro se preocuparía de no comprar una casa que tuviera los materiales de la que visitaba ahora. Siguió con la mirada el camino de Kise, que observaba en el suelo una marca rectangular. Probablemente ahí había estado el sofá anteriormente.

— ¿Adónde vamos ahora? —inquirió el moreno, colocando sus manos en el interior de su bolsillos despreocupadamente.

— ¿Qué tal el sótano? —Respondió con simplicidad el azabache—. Debe ser una de las puertas contiguas…

Afuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer furiosamente, descubriéndose las filtraciones en el techo. Kise, aún apartado del trío, se vio obligado a retirar su celular de su chaqueta para alumbrar. La oscuridad de las nubes causaba penumbra en la instancia. Empujó una de las puertas de la sala, encontrándose frente a las empinadas escalerillas que les guiarían hacia el mencionado sótano.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Lo encontré! —de inmediato, comunicó su gran hallazgo alegremente. « _Sabía que eras bueno husmeando»,_ creyó oír a Aomine hablar, seguido por Kagami: _«Fue más rápido de lo que pensé»._ Sus amigos acudieron con precipitación, asomándose curiosamente para observar hacia abajo. No podía distinguirse mucho: la oscuridad era mayor en aquella habitación subterránea. Un nuevo trueno sacudió el cielo, logrando que el pelirrojo pasara saliva con dificultad.

—Tétrico —susurró Aomine una vez se hubieron apartado de la abertura—. Bien, ¿quién baja…? —Hizo una pausa, esbozando una sonrisa—. Kagami,¿quieres hacernos el favor?

— ¿¡Eh!? Si tantas ganas tienes de ir ahí, ve tú —Apuntó, sumándole un gruñido a la respuesta.

Aomine sacudió su cabeza a modo de resignación, demostrando compasión hacia el pelirrojo. Sabía que las cosas solo funcionaban de esa forma, como cuando eran pequeños. Sus labios sólo se despegaron para pronunciar una palabra, casi en un susurro:

— _Gallina._

Las manos del pelirrojo se cerraron en un puño por pura rabia. Aomine sabía cómo hacerle enojar con tan solo una palabra, y él era incapaz de contenerse cuando le provocaban. Apretó la mandíbula, apartando de su camino al moreno colocando una mano en su pecho y empujándolo posteriormente.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —escupió, paladeando cada una de sus palabras sin siquiera poder contenerlas en su garganta.

Lo único que debía hacer era bajar al sótano, nada del otro mundo. Tomó aire por la nariz, reuniendo todo el valor posible, y se encaminó hacia el interior de la habitación. El aire estaba impregnado de un olor peculiar, pero no desagradable, aunque tuvo que contenerse para no estornudar – Los escalones rechinaban con casa paso, y a pesar de estar ya en el cuarto, sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra totalmente. Detrás de sí, escuchó a sus amigos farfullar, y pensó en que no debía darse el lujo de tardar demasiado si no quería recibir más burlas. ¿Qué podía haber allí más que porquerías arruinadas y suciedad? Nada. No había nada por lo cual preocuparse. Simplemente estaba pensando demasiado y dejando entrever sus debilidades. No era una película de terror y ningún payaso terrorífico iba a saltar hacia él con intención de arremeter contra su vida. Intentando permanecer en calma, siguió bajando con cuidado de no caer. Sin embargo, cuando pisó el último escalón, una helada brisa atravesó la habitación, acarició su rostro, y como producto de una presencia invisible, la puerta se cerró de un golpe que hizo eco en la sala antes de que pudiese siquiera evitarlo.

Se volteó instantáneamente en dirección a la salida, asumiendo que se trataba de una estúpida broma jugada por sus amigos. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. _¡No tiene ninguna gracia!_ , quiso gritar, pero algo lo detuvo. Kagami, por primera vez en el día, fue víctima de un repentino pánico que se expandió por su cuerpo como un cosquilleo. La temperatura del ambiente había bajado estrepitosamente, y aunque su corazón galopeaba con desesperación, sus piernas no respondían. Fue un instante, un murmullo llegó a sus oídos. Voces, varias voces, diferentes, susurraron a sus espaldas su nombre. Con temor, y guiado por su instinto, giró su cabeza sobre su hombro muy lentamente.

Allí, sumidos en la oscuridad, dos ojos celestes inertes le observaban sin pestañear. El dueño que aquellos irises se materializó pronto en una silueta que refulgía una luz blanca, intensa.

— _Ayúdame, por favor…_

* * *

Tengo la impresión de que publico muy rápido, pero es que el entusiasmo lo amerita (?

Si encuentran algún fallo ortográfico, de tipeo, etcétera, les agradecería si me lo dijeran, para así corregirlo.

La opinión de quienes leen es muy importante para mí, así que agradezco los reviews mucho, mucho.

¡Nos leemos próximamente!


	3. Chapter 2 -

_Mis disculpas por la tardanza._

Este capítulo está dedicado a Elbaf~

* * *

 _«¡Pi-pip, pi-pip, pi-pip_!».

El escandaloso sonido de la alarma del móvil a una distancia no muy amena, logró invadir y resquebrajar su estado de sueño casi inmediatamente.

Kagami, que dormía plácidamente, con los brazos extendidos y los pies sobresaliendo del mueble, se despertó sobresaltado, incorporándose demasiado pronto debido la confusión. De inmediato, el agudo dolor de los músculos agarrotados de su cuello le invadió, como una punzada, y únicamente atinó a mascullar una grosería.

La cama, si es que así se le podía llamar al minúsculo catre en donde descansaba, era inmensamente incómoda y rechinante. Kagami frotó sus ojos con una de sus manos y bostezó ampliamente, para dar por hecho el inicio de su habitual ritual matutino, aunque sin haber logrado despertarse en su totalidad aún.

Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo para lograr sentarse en la cama y así examinar su alrededor. Por un momento, casi olvidaba por completo lo que hacía allí; no obstante, los recuerdos le obligaron a entrar en razón prontamente. Había vuelto al pueblo. Había visto a sus amigos. Había jugado con ellos. Había entrado a la casa abandonada con ellos... Y ahora se encontraba en la pensión, probablemente.

Exaltado, procedió a levantarse de su cama. Sin embargo, falló en el intento al ser envuelto por una corriente de dolor proveniente de su rodilla izquierda, que le obligó a volver a sentarse, casi al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula y hacía rechinar sus dientes. Con evidente preocupación, examinó su preciada articulación y descubrió, para su sorpresa, una serie de moretones que encontraban esparcidos por la zona. Se atrevió a observar también su codo izquierdo, donde sobresaltaba una gran raspadura rojiza. Inspeccionó su cuerpo, intentando a su vez recordar. _¿Qué diablos había pasado en la noche?,_ fue una pregunta que, para su asombro, no podía responder en su totalidad.

Con evidente preocupación, repasó sus recuerdos: luego del partido, habían acordado visitar la casa abandonada, e incluso lo habían retado a bajar por las oscuras escaleras del sótano… Pasó saliva con dificultad, reconociendo con claridad la última escena que había logrado grabar en su mente como tratándose de un tatuaje. Unos ojos celestes inexpresivos. Aquel chico que había visto, el mismo que le había suplicado ayuda, fuera lo que fuese, no podría tratarse de un ser humano. ¿Un espíritu, un ser sobre natural… o un producto de su imaginación? No. Hizo caso a su lado racional por una vez en su vida, aunque inseguro, decantándose por el último. Era probable que su mente se hubiera sugestionado de tal forma que le hubiese llevado a creer que estaba en un inminente peligro, y que las imágenes e incluso sonidos, que creía haber visto y oído, fueran productos de su alterada imaginación, ¿no? Después de todo, su terror por el mundo sobrenatural no era realmente un secreto, en especial para sus amigos, que aprovechaban a burlarse constantemente, como recordaba que lo habían hecho.

Haciendo un esfuerzo en ignorar el dolor indiscutible de su pantorrilla, se puso de pie. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una duda, y para cuando se propuso respondérsela, el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

— ¡Servicio a la habitación! —Exclamó la conocida voz infantil desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Kagamicchi, ¡ven a abrirme!

De mala gana, y tomándose un momento para revisar la hora en su móvil, acudió a recibir a su amigo, encontrándose de frente con el muchacho rubio una vez más. Kagami se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y alzó su ceja, a modo de pregunta.

—Kise, ¿se puede saber para qué molestas a estas horas de la mañana? —inquirió, frunciendo sus labios. No era demasiado temprano ni demasiado tarde, pero tampoco era horario de visitas. Quizás debería haberle mencionado antes que le gustaba un poco de tranquilidad _, y privacidad,_ por la mañana.

El rubio le saludó con su típica jovialidad, ignorando su pregunta, y fue directo a sentarse en los pies de su cama deshecha, parloteando sobre las nimiedades que habían ocurrido esa mañana.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Kise? —le interrumpió, harto, cruzándose de brazos frente al contrario. Esperaba que lograse explicarle qué había ocurrido el día anterior, impaciente.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, Kagamicchi. ¡Aominecchi fue cruel al mandarte allí abajo a oscuras! Encima que no te puedes contener cuando te retan, y él lo sabe… —bufó, resaltando su seriedad por un instante.

—Entonces, ¿me caí…? No recuerdo nada después de… —E hizo una pausa, aclarando su garganta—, después de que la puerta se cerró de golpe e intenté subir —mintió.

Kise ladeó su cabeza, pareciendo divertido por la situación.

— ¡Claro! Caíste y cuando logramos forcejear la puerta y te vimos, pensamos que te habías ido de este mundo —dramatizó—. ¡Hah! Aunque sólo habías perdido el conocimiento. Y ojalá no preguntes cómo hicimos para cargarte, porque realmente no lo sé. ¡Deberías dejar las hamburguesas, Kagamicchi! Estás un poco subido de peso.

— ¡Tch, cállate, imbécil! Deja a mi dieta en paz… —Entonces, sólo había sido eso. Kagami suspiró con alivio, comprendiendo finalmente la situación, aunque sorprendido por el hecho de no recordar ningún detalle en lo absoluto.

—De todas formas, no vine para decirte eso solamente —interrumpió, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, perezosamente—. Himurocchi nos invitó a almorzar, así que deberíamos ir en un par de horas. Ah, y jugar un partido después, ¿vale~?

—Vale, entendido —asintió el pelirrojo, acercándose al rubio, que ya se había puesto de pie, para palmearle amigablemente la espalda; sin embargo, luego, le empujó para que avanzara, desconsideradamente—. Ahora… ¡largo de mi habitación!

Lo último que vio Kise fue la puerta de madera cerrándose frente a sus narices.

Kagami era conocido por tener un apetito arrasador. Sus amigos comentaban que incluso, con un poco de ayuda de Aomine, serían capaces de vaciar un restaurant en sólo doce horas, y no era para nada surrealista.

Sin embargo, incluso aunque tuviese frente a él una variedad de platillos que lucían y, seguramente, sabían deliciosos, Kagami sentía que nada podía pasar por su garganta. Desde la mañana tenía el estómago contraído, como si una sensación de desagradable angustia le estuviera carcomiendo las entrañas.

Para Tatsuya, que le observaba del otro lado de la mesa, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido. Empujó el tarro de arroz en dirección al pelirrojo, que apartó la mirada de su plato lleno y agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa amigable. No podía abstenerse a comer porque no quería ser descortés, así que terminó aceptando obligadamente, para el regocijo del anfitrión.

Aomine, que ya había vaciado su tercer plato, se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, balaceándose. Puso una mano sobre su barriga y soltó un suspiro largo y ronco, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Estoy tan satisfecho que podría dormir una buena siesta ahora mismo —declaró dando paso a un bostezo.

— ¡Pero Aominecchi! ¿No vamos a jugar luego un partido? —interrumpió el rubio, exaltado.

— ¿Para qué? La verdad, me da flojera… además, no son capaces de ganarme, así que está bien por mí dormir ahora mismo —gruñó, malhumorado. Kise hizo un mohín y no se dijo más nada; no obstante, incluso Kagami sintió la necesidad de golpearle y hacerle entrar en razón, pero no actuó. Quizás Aomine había tenido una mala noche y esa era la razón por la cual no quería jugar.

—Al menos acompáñanos, Aomine. Puedes tomar una siesta al aire libre, en todo caso —comentó Tatsuya, recibiendo como respuesta un resoplido de aceptación por parte del moreno.

Cuando acabaron de almorzar, asistieron a la cancha como de costumbre. Aomine finalmente se recostó sobre la hierba, donde el calor del sol le adormilaba, y no habló más.

Los otros tres, a diferencia del moreno, practicaban los tiros. Al menos por un momento, hasta que el azabache interrumpió al pelirrojo con una afirmación:

—No traes el anillo —señaló a su cuello, donde se suponía que debía colgar la cadena con el redondel plateado, idéntico al que llevaba él.

Kagami arqueó una de sus prominentes cejas, confuso.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si está aquí mismo… —indicó, palpando la zona de su pecho. Al no sentir el relieve de la cadena, se sobresaltó. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría, pero si Tatsuya se enojaba por perder aquel objeto que representaba su hermandad, probablemente no volvería a hablarle por un largo tiempo. Y si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no lo habría perdonado—. Eehhh… debí haberlo dejado en la pensión… ¡Estoy tan acostumbrado a llevarlo encima que casi es una extremidad más!, ¿sabes? —Rascó su nuca, con nerviosismo. Tatsuya le observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin decir nada, recibiendo un pase de Kise y lanzando al aro inmediatamente. Acertó con su precisión natural.

» Bien, bien, entiendo. Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo, ¿sí? —bufó, alzando sus manos en un gesto de inocencia.

—Más te vale que lo traigas contigo —amenazó, tranquilamente, arrojándole el balón. Kagami lo atrapó ágilmente y al tirar, falló.

Estaba seguro de que había revisado al menos dos veces en todos los rincones de la pensión y el afamado objeto seguía sin aparecer. Kagami maldijo: maldijo el anillo, maldijo lo pequeña que era su habitación y maldijo la mala suerte que estaba teniendo ese día.

Cuando finalmente decidió aplazar su búsqueda y regresar a la cancha con una excusa para Tatsuya, la descubrió vacía. Ninguno de los tres chicos se encontraba. Kagami masculló un insulto entre dientes, preguntándose a dónde podrían haber ido. No había muchas opciones: el centro del pueblo era un lugar pequeño y aburrido, sin nada en especial. ¿Y si habían vuelto a la casa de Tatsuya? No era algo ajeno a la realidad; no obstante, Kagami no se puso en marcha en aquella dirección, sino en el sentido contrario, movido por algo más allá de su voluntad. _Instinto,_ probablemente.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había saltado la verja y estaba a punto de empujar la puerta de entrada trasera. ¿Y si el anillo se encontraba allí, dentro de esa gran y vacía casa? Había una posibilidad que no podía descartar por más de que la sensación que había experimentado la última vez que había entrado por esa puerta, el día anterior, estuviera latente.

Kagami mordió su labio inferior, ansioso, y finalmente se abrió paso al interior del edificio. Al menos ahora estaba siendo acompañado por la luz del día, dándole un poco más de seguridad. Escrudiñó todos los rincones de la cocina, incluso dentro de donde Aomine había estado hurgando por la noche, pero no halló nada. Lo único que había conseguido por el momento era que una ráfaga helada le obligara a colocarse la sudadera bordó que llevaba amarrada a su cintura.

Al parecer, gran parte del valor que había experimentado al ingresar, se había esfumado al pasar a la siguiente habitación: la sala de estar. Olía a humedad, seguramente gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior: se trataba de un olor desagradable. El pelirrojo se alentó. "Al menos está lo suficientemente iluminado", pensó, y no abandonó el lugar la habitación hasta cerciorarse de que el objeto en cuestión tampoco se encontraba allí.

Definitivamente, no era su día. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, buscando debajo de una abertura en las tablas de madera.

— _Maldita sea…_ —masculló, llevándose una mano a la cara, suspirando resignadamente—. Tatsuya va a matarte, Kagami. ¿Por qué? Porque eres un bruto… —habló consigo mismo, casi como si estuviera dándose por vencido—. Adiós amistad, adiós platillos deliciosos, adiós basquetbol veraniego —añadió, molesto.

El sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo le arrancó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente Kagami miró a su lado y descubrió un pequeño redondel plateado rodando en su dirección. Sin detenerse a pensar, lo tomó antes de que siguiera su trayectoria. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, volteó frenéticamente, observando a su alrededor, poniéndose de pie. ¿De dónde había salido? Sintió su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho, sin dejarle respirar correctamente. No podía haber salido de la nada, ¿verdad…? Era imposible.

—Oi, Kagami…

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Estás aquí?

—Taiga…

Oyó las voces de sus amigos desde la cocina y volteó en su dirección, justo en el momento en que Tatsuya se asomaba por la puerta e iba en su dirección. Le observó, un poco más tranquilo. Luego apareció Kise y Aomine, que se apoyó en una de las paredes, de mala gana.

— ¡Aquí estabas Kagamicchi…! —sonrió Kise, mirando al azabache—. Himurocchi tenía razón.

Himuro hizo un cabeceo.

— ¿Encontraste el anillo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa amable.

—Sí… Acabo de… —levantó su mano, estando a punto de mostrarle el objeto que sostenía en su puño cerrado, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos se fijaron detrás de Tatsuya, con su pupila dilatándose, su corazón deteniéndose por un instante. Una nube acababa de atravesarse por el camino del sol y, por ende, la estancia se oscureció momentáneamente.

Unos ojos azules se clavaron en él. Un muchacho refulgiendo una luz blanca intensa. Un cuerpo poco nítido. Celeste. Kagami abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. El genuino horror se expandió en su interior. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Por qué nadie lo estaba mirando… al igual que él?

— ¿Estás bien, Kagamicchi…? Parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma —el rubio rió, casi con nerviosismo, mirando a sus amigos en señal de apoyo a sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento, lo que sea que fuese esa criatura, llevó su dedo índice a sus propios labios, en una seña de silencio, justo cuando un "shhh", acompañado por una gélida brisa, salió de su boca.

Y Kagami se desvaneció.


	4. Chapter 3

Una disculpa por la tardanza. Espero que les guste ;u;

* * *

 _Simple, rotunda y densa oscuridad, no había nada más allá. Kagami estaba y no estaba. Se sentía ligero y se sentía pesado. No tenía la posibilidad de moverse, porque ni siquiera era materia. Sólo estaba allí, sencillamente estaba allí. No lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo, como si nada malo estuviera pasando?_

" _Kagami Taiga", un muchacho habló. Era lo único entre tanta oscuridad. Tenía una voz vacía, nula. Por alguna razón, la reconocía._

 _» "Eres el único que puede ayudarme"._

 _» "No tengas miedo de mí. No te haré daño. Ni a ti, ni a ninguno de tus amigos. He estado encerrado en ese lugar demasiado tiempo y, ahora, eres la única persona que es capaz de verme."_

 _» "No huyas de mí, por favor."_

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kagami había perdido el conocimiento dentro de aquella casa. Desde entonces, no había mencionado nada acerca de la presencia sobrenatural. La causa de su desmayo se la atribuyó a una falsa baja presión arterial y -para su suerte- sus amigos le habían creído sin cuestionarle demasiado.

Sin embargo, aunque se vio tentado a volver a la ciudad en varias ocasiones desde aquel último incidente, no lo hizo. Primeramente, porque pocas veces podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Y también porque la pensión estaba paga y no quería molestar a sus padres innecesariamente.

No obstante, Kagami no podía quedarse tranquilo, porque durante sus -reducidas- horas de descanso, se transportaba a un plano desconocido, donde la bruma oscura acaparaba todo su alrededor; un lugar donde esa fría voz le repetía constantemente que _no tuviera miedo de él,_ donde esa tétrica voz le aseguraba _que sólo era él quien podía ayudarle._

En un principio, cuando despertaba aterrado por la idea de que esa supuesta presencia fantasmal hubiera irrumpido en su cabeza para quedarse, quiso convencerse de que solo se trataban de pesadillas, pero algo le decía a gritos que no era así.

Inconscientemente pasaba el día observando aquella casa desde la cancha con todas sus alarmas encendidas, en busca del mínimo indicio que le permitiera justificar su huida, que le permitiera correr hasta haber reducido lo más posible la cercanía. Incluso se había expandido más allá, pues durante la noche, cuando la soledad de su pequeña habitación alquilada resultaba angustiosa, todos aquellos rincones oscuros se convertían miles de ojos cuyos potadores no tenían otras que malas intenciones; o donde los bultos de ropa desperdigada sobre una silla se convertían en asesinos agazapados en busca del momento justo para saltar sobre sí. Por eso encendía la lámpara más cercana, porque cuando despertaba agitado de su sueño, recordaba que él permanecía al mundo de la luz, y no de las sombras silenciosas y escalofriantes.

Kagami se mantenía en silencio al no querer sacrificar su orgullo aceptando ante sus amigos el irremediable miedo que sentía por ese lugar, por lo que había allí dentro. No quería ser considerado un cobarde. La sencilla idea de dejar en evidencia una de sus debilidades le resultaba mucho más terrible que enfrentarse a aquel espíritu fuese cual fuese su destino inmediato.

—Taiga —llamó el azabache, acercándose a él. Una vez más, compartía la tarde con su hermano y Kise; la única diferencia era, en realidad, la ausencia de Aomine y el comportamiento distante y distraído que había tenido durante los últimos días el pelirrojo.

Kagami despegó la mirada de la afamada casa para posarla sobre Tatsuya. Alzó sus cejas a modo de pregunta. "¿Hm?", dejó salir. El chico del flequillo se sentó a su lado, en el césped, observando a Kise practicar los tiros. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, en los que Kagami estuvo atento totalmente a sus movimientos y palabras.

—Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente —dijo, aún sin mirarle. Kagami se tensó irremediablemente y apretó los labios, mas no dijo nada—. Y no intentes negarlo. Te conozco bien, Taiga.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Tan obvio era? Supuso que sí. Era malo disimulando, tanto como lo era mintiendo, especialmente cuando se trataba de aquel chico que le conocía bastante bien _._ Evaluó las posibilidades de decírselo. Parecería un loco, un chiflado… un fanático de la superstición y los mundos paralelos, del Bajo Astral, los signos zodiacales y la energía negativa. ¡Puras tonterías sin sentido! Kagami no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero tampoco caía en esas creencias tan absurdas. Bufó sin darse cuenta. Quizás estaba pensándolo demasiado, como raramente ocurría. No lo pensó más. En cuanto abrió la boca, las palabras brotaron irremediablemente.

—Te lo diré… —aceptó, casi con resignación; volviendo su mirada al frente, igual que el contrario—. Cuando estemos solos.

Tatsuya asintió con lentitud, mirándole de reojo.

— _Hai._ Veámonos luego de cenar, aquí mismo —propuso—. ¿Te parece bien, Taiga?

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio, arrepintiéndose interiormente casi al instante.

.

El sonido del balón rebotando en el pavimento de la cancha se escuchaba como un eco. El cielo había adoptado tonalidades violáceas y la luz naranja que alumbraba el lugar la brindaba un alto poste. Kagami esperaba a Himuro apenas haciendo un esfuerzo para encestar. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, se mortificaba. No estaba seguro de si contárselo. Era probable que ni siquiera le creyese… Es decir, ¿seres sobrenaturales? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Espíritus? Lo que fuera, no tenía demasiada lógica.

Chasqueó su lengua cuando la pelota rebotó en el aro y tuvo que correr un poco más allá para recogerla. Estar allí, solo, en la oscuridad no se le antojaba muy agradable. Tomó el balón y lo hizo girar sobre su dedo, advirtiendo que alguien más se acercaba. Le reconoció cuando alzó la mano en su dirección, en forma de saludo. Entonces avanzó él también y se sentaron, uno a un lado del otro, en el suelo.

El azabache retiró de una bolsa un recipiente con dangos de colores dentro. Muchos. Conocía el buen apetito de su amigo, que los aceptó con gusto.

—Entonces… —comenzó Tatsuya, para mala suerte de Kagami, que pretendía llevarse uno de los dulces redondos a la boca y que tuvo que esperar para saborear. Suspiró, mirando al suelo.

—No vas a creerme —dijo, casi con demasiada convicción.

—Sólo habla, Taiga. Creerte o no, lo decidiré después.

Kagami volvió a respirar, se apretó el puente de la nariz e intentó llenarse de valor.

—Es complicado de explicar… —empezó—. Sólo quiero que tengas en mente que no se trata de ninguna paranoia… o lo que sea. Ni me lo estoy imaginando. Es… real. Tsk. No tengo una forma de comprobarlo, no puedo demostrártelo. Sólo es algo que está pasando… y que no puedo detener, porque no lo entiendo… maldición.

El azabache se mantuvo callado y Kagami interpretó aquello como una señal para cotinuar:

» Cuando entramos por primera vez a esa casa, algo me decía que… había una cosa que no cuadraba allí. Tuve una sensación extraña. Más allá del miedo… sabes que nunca fui bueno con la ficción de terror, ni nada de eso. Fue una corazonada. Y… tenía razón. ¿Sabes? Nunca debí haber bajado al sótano. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por el imbécil de Aomine…

Gruñó, exasperado.

» Hay _algo_ allí. Lo vi, vi su rostro, vi su ¿cuerpo?… yo… le oí. Y fui el único. Ustedes estaban allí y no lo notaron. No lo hicieron la primera vez cuando bajaron al sótano, ni hace unos días, cuando fui a buscar el anillo. Estoy aterrado, Tatsuya… ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Imagino cosas? Escucho la voz de ese chico, casi todas las noches. Hace dos días que no logro dormir… Me dice _que sólo yo puedo ayudarle,_ Tatsuya. ¿Qué… debería hacer?

Y sólo entonces logró levantar su rostro, chocándose con la indescriptible mirada de sorpresa del azabache. Deseó que un agujero se abriera en el pavimento y el cayese dentro, para desaparecer. Porque él le había confesado y Himuro sólo estaba allí, sin decir nada. Apretó sus labios en una línea recta, esperando una respuesta. Cualquier respuesta, pero una al fin.

—No les dije toda la verdad sobre la casa —confesó, de pronto, tomando desprevenido a Kagami, el muchacho a su lado. Le observó, con curiosidad, esperando a que prosiguiera—. Siempre hubo rumores sobre el hijo de la familia y el porqué de que Akashi Masaomi no quiso remover sus bienes del edificio. Muchas personas que entraron allí dijeron sentir una presencia. Otras, incluso afirmaron ver a un chico rondando. Pero… siempre pensé que eran eso: rumores —dijo, casi apretando la mandíbula—. Las personas dicen que el muchacho era el hijo de los caseros. Un chico de quince años… que por alguna razón, no pudo _descansar en paz._ Taiga… lo que sea que viste… ¿crees que sea ese chico?

Y, entonces, Kagami asintió, lentamente, como si incluso él temiese la verdad de todo aquello. Tatsuya rio, de forma suave pero nerviosamente.

» Taiga… tienes que ayudarlo. Si en verdad es cierto que eres el único que puede hacerlo…

—No. Mierda… No puedo, Tatsuya… Soy un cobarde. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás creyendo en esto… —hizo una pausa—. Preferiría haber oído que estaba imaginando cosas y que con unas píldoras se solucionaría, pero…

—Eres la persona más amable que he conocido jamás, Taiga —le interrumpió, de pronto—. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo, sea lo que sea lo que esté allí adentro, tienes la necesidad de ayudarle. Pero… Si te concentras en ese miedo, no serás capaz de reconocer ese impulso —Se puso de pie, sin apuros, y le tendió la mano. Kagami la miró, confuso—. Si no te hizo daño antes, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no tendría sentido que lo hiciera ahora, ¿no crees? Te acompañaré, sólo tienes que intentarlo…

El pelirrojo continuó mirándole, las manos que sostenían el recipiente de plástico se aferraron a él con más fuerza. _"No puedo",_ se repetía mentalmente _. "No puedo, pero… ¿y si en verdad soy la única persona que puede ayudar?"._ Al diablo todo, se dijo. Apretó su mandíbula y tomó la mano del azabache para ponerse de pie.

—Lo haré… pero mantente cerca.

.

* * *

 _Continuará... (?)_


End file.
